


Away down South, in the Land of Traitors, Rattlesnakes and Alligators

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Antebellum South AU, Blood and Violence, F/F, Period-Typical Racism, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Livia, Slave, tries to escape her Good Master Aimi. Aimi needs to discipline this Slave and let her know she is in Dixie not Africa.
Relationships: Livia Medeiros/Eri Aimi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Away down South, in the Land of Traitors, Rattlesnakes and Alligators

Livia leaned against the dreaded wooden pole. She could feel the splinters against her belly, her arms were atrophied from being hung above her head. Her legs were weakening and she was so thirsty. How long had she been here? The White Woman had left her like this for several hours after her latest attempt to escape but she was determined not to let her win. She knew they wanted to break her spirit but she would not let that happen.

"I'm going to give you a chance to avoid this" she heard, the voice of her Master 'Aimi' who she believed was now behind her. If only she could get free and choke that woman to death. "I want you to enjoy this blessed day. All you have to do is say your name and we can go home."

"Livia ARGGGGH"

A sound of a cracking whipped could be heard as it struck her back. She could feel it left a large open gash as blood flowed down her back

"That's not your name" Aimi continued now with a hint of annoyance and impatience. "Your name is Laura now say it."

"Livia GARGGGH"

The whip struck again now digging deeper into her skin.

"Say the name I gave you. SAY IT" Aimi was now yelling, her anger apparent and white hot.

"Livia ARRRGGGH"

A flurry of whips struck Livia's back again and again and again. Each one causing a scream as her flesh was torn from her, blood splattering to the dirt as she was torn open again and again.

"SAY IT BITCH!" yelled Aimi "Say it so you know you're not in Africa anymore but you are on MY FARM in Virginia and you are MY Property"

"Livi.. ARRGGH"

Aimi didn't even let her slave finish as she let off a flurry of whips on her slave, each one harder than the last, each one more fierce, taking out her frustration as brutally as possible on this property that just didn't do as she was told.

Livia could feel her eyes drooping. The pain was excruciating and she wanted it to stop, she knew she couldn't betray her heritage though and saying that name that was not her would mean submission but still the wounds were too much and the pain from her back flaming hot.

"Please. Please"

Livia pleaded, pleaded for the pain to stop but Aimi did not listen. She raised the whip again and bought it down on Livia once more opening yet another wound. Finally the mule broke from the torture.

"Laura" she whispered. Whispering just to make it stop. Hoping that if she said it just once the Master wanted to hear she would stop.

"Say it louder."

"Laura" she yelled out in a hoarse voice, fully submitting to her Master and realising she had thrown away who she was. She was nothing but property now, a dog, owned by someone else. Aimi walked away satisfied, smirking that she had finally broken this difficult slave like breaking a horse that would not listen. In days to come she would be just another downtrodden walking chattel picking the cotton of the farm until night falls.


End file.
